mgiihbefhibvdhiubfviufandomcom_he-20200215-history
פורטל:מתמטיקה
ממוזער|350px|המתמטיקה היא שפה: לוח אופייני להרצאה ב[[טופולוגיה אלגברית]] מָתֵמָטִיקָה היא המדע העוסק במושגים כגון כמות, מבנה, מרחב ושינוי. יש המציגים אותה כמדע של דפוסים (תבניות משותפות), וכי המתמטיקאים מחפשים דפוסים: במספרים, במרחב, במדע, במחשבים ובהפשטות דמיוניות.Steen, L.A. (April 29, 1988) The Science of Patterns. Science, 240: 611–616. and summarized at Association for Supervision and Curriculum Development. המתמטיקה התפתחה ממנייה, חישוב ומדידה ומהמחקר השיטתי של צורות ותנועה של עצמים מוחשיים. הידע והשימוש במתמטיקה בסיסית היוו תמיד חלק טבעי וחיוני בחיי האדם והקבוצה. ניתן למצוא שכלולים של הרעיונות הבסיסיים בטקסטים המתמטיים שהגו המצרים, הבבלים, ההודים, הסינים, היוונים והמוסלמים. כבר בשלב מוקדם בלטו שלושה מאפיינים המלווים את המתמטיקה עד היום: * הפשטה: אף שמקורם של חלק מן העצמים המתמטיים בעולם הממשי, הדיון המתמטי בהם כרוך בהפשטה ניכרת. המספר 5 עשוי לייצג 5 אבנים או 5 תפוחים, אך המתמטיקה עוסקת במספר כישות עצמאית, שאינה מייצגת דבר. המעגל מזכיר לנו חפצים מוחשיים עגולים, כגון גלגל, אך הגאומטריה עוסקת במעגל מופשט, חסר משקל וחסר נפח ומושלם בצורתו. * הכללה: המתמטיקה בוחנת את עצמיה המופשטים בראייה רחבה, תוך חיפוש מאפיינים כלליים שלהם. מושג המספר כולל בתוכו סדרה של הכללות: מעבר ממספרים טבעיים למספרים שלמים, מהם למספרים רציונליים, מהם למספרים ממשיים ומהם למספרים מרוכבים. בכל אחת ממערכות המספרים הללו מוכלת המערכת שקדמה לה. * הוכחה: כל טענה מתמטית יש להוכיח, כלומר לנמק את נכונות הטענה באמצעות סדרה של כללי היסק. המתמטיקאי מעלה השערות חדשות, שאת אמיתותן עליו לבסס באמצעות הוכחות פורמליות דדוקטיביות הנובעות מתוך אקסיומות (הנחות יסוד שקובעים כי הן נכונות), והגדרות שנבחרו בהתאםJourdain, Philip E. B., The Nature of Mathematics, in The World of Mathematics, James R. Newman, editor, Dover, 2003, ISBN 0-486-43268-8.. הוכחות פורמליות הופיעו לראשונה במתמטיקה היוונית, ובמיוחד ב"יסודות" של אוקלידס. פיתוח המתמטיקה המשיך, בצורה בלתי מסודרת, עד תקופת הרנסאנס במאה ה-16, שבה החידושים המתמטיים קיימו יחסי גומלין עם התגליות המדעיות של התקופה. דבר זה הוביל להאצה במחקר המתמטי, ובמקביל לכך החלה התרחבות מהירה של המתמטיקה כמדע עצמאי. שני כיווני התפתחות אלה נמשכים עד היוםEves, Howard, An Introduction to the History of Mathematics, Sixth Edition, Saunders, 1990, ISBN 0-03-029558-0.. המתמטיקה משמשת ככלי חיוני בתחומים רבים, ובכלל זה במדעי הטבע, בהנדסה, ברפואה ואף במדעי החברה כגון כלכלה ופסיכולוגיה. בעיות שמקורן בענפי מדע אחרים ממשיכות להוות זרז ומניע לתגליות מתמטיות חדשות, ולעתים מתפתחים תחומים מתמטיים חדשים לחלוטין בעקבות זאת. במקביל מתפתחת המתמטיקה כענף ידע נרחב ועצמאי, ללא התייחסות ליישומו בענפי מדע אחרים, אם כי לעתים קרובות מתגלים בהמשך יישומים מעשיים לתגליות שהחלו כמתמטיקה עיונית בלבד. אטימולוגיה מקור המילה "מתמטיקה" במילה היוונית העתיקה μάθημα (מתמה, máthēma), שפירושה: "למידה, לימוד, מדע". בנוסף קיבלה המילה, עוד בעת העתיקה, את המשמעות הצרה יותר של "לימוד מתמטי". שם התואר המתאים ביוונית הוא μαθηματικός (מתמטיקוס, mathēmatikós), שפירושו: "קשור ללמידה"; כמו השם שהוא נגזר ממנו, גם התואר קיבל משמעות צרה יותר, דהיינו "מתמטי, קשור למתמטיקה". התואר משמש בפרט בביטוי μαθηματικὴ τέχνη (מתמטיקה טכנה, mathēmatikḗ tékhnē), כלומר (בתרגום חופשי) "מקצוע המתמטיקה", או בלטינית ars mathematica (ארס מתמטיקה), כלומר "אמנות המתמטיקה". שמואל אבן תיבון, בתרגומו ל"מורה נבוכים", בתחילת המאה ה-13, השתמש במילה "לימודיים" במשמעות של מתמטיקה. בכך הלך ישירות על פי הערבית ("תעאלים") והיוונית. יהודה אלחריזי, שתרגם אף הוא את "מורה נבוכים", השתמש בביטויים "חכמת הלימודים" ו"חכמות לימודיות" במשמעות של מתמטיקה. בעברית ישראלית משמשת המילה "מתמטיקה". בכיתות הנמוכות מכונים לימודי המתמטיקה "חשבון" (אריתמטיקה בסיסית) ו"הנדסה" (גאומטריה בסיסית). היסטוריה שמאל|ממוזער|150px|[[ספרות מאיה]] 150px|שמאל|ממוזער|"הספר התמציתי לחישוב על ידי השלמה ואיזון", ספרו של [[אבו ג'עפר מחמד אל ח'ואריזמי הנחשב לאבן דרך בהתפתחות האלגברה.]] את התפתחות המתמטיקה ניתן לראות כסדרה גדלה והולכת של הפשטות או פיתוחים של נושאים שונים. ההפשטה הראשונה הייתה, ככל הנראה, של המספרים: ההבחנה, כי לשני תפוחים ולשני תפוזים (לדוגמה) יש תכונה משותפת, היוותה פריצת דרך בחשיבה האנושית. בנוסף להבנה כיצד לספור חפצים מוחשיים, בני האדם הפרהיסטוריים הבינו גם כיצד לספור חפצים מופשטים, כגון יחידות זמן - ימים, עונות ושנים. משם נבעה באופן טבעי האריתמטיקה, הכוללת את ארבע פעולות החשבון: חיבור, חיסור, כפל וחילוק. על מנת להשיג התקדמות נוספת, נדרשה כתיבה או מערכת אחרת לרשימת מספרים, כגון מקל ספירה או קיפו, התקן ספירה הבנוי מחוטים וקשרים ושימש את בני האינקה לשמירת מידע מספרי. שיטות ספירה רבות ומגוונות הומצאו, כאשר המספרים הכתובים העתיקים ביותר הידועים כיום נרשמו על ידי המצרים כ-2000 שנה לפני הספירה בטקסטים כגון פפירוס רינד. בראשית ההיסטוריה המתועדת, נוצרו התחומים המרכזיים במתמטיקה מתוך הצורך בחישובים לצורכי מס ומסחר, בהבנת הקשר בין המספרים, במדידת שטחים ובחיזוי אירועים שמיימיים. מכאן נבעה החלוקה הבסיסית של המתמטיקה למחקר של כמות, מבנה, מרחב ושינוי. חפירות ארכאולוגיות מעידות על כך שלחכמי בבל ובמצרים היה ידע במתמטיקה, בין השאר במשוואות ריבועיות, שורש ריבועי, שטחים של צורות מישוריות ושימוש בטבלאות שונות. מאז, הורחבה המתמטיקה בצורה ניכרת, ויצרה יחסי גומלין פוריים עם תחומי המדע השונים. תגליות מתמטיות חדשות נתגלו לכל אורך ההיסטוריה, וממשיכות להתגלות עד היום. התפתחות המתמטיקה בעת העתיקה הגיעה לשיאה ביוון העתיקה, בזכות מתמטיקאים מפורסמים כמו אוקלידס וארכימדס. בימי הביניים היה עיקר ההתפתחות על ידי הערבים, שפיתחו את האלגברה והטריגונומטריה. במאה ה-17 הייתה פריחה של ענפים שונים במתמטיקה, כגון גאומטריה אנליטית וחשבון דיפרנציאלי ואינטגרלי, ששימשו הזנק לענפים מדעיים רבים. פיתוח הגאומטריה הלא אוקלידית במאה ה-19 הדגיש את חשיבותן של האקסיומות במתמטיקה, ואת התרחקותה מהגישה האינטואיטיבית. בסוף המאה ה-19 פותחה תורת הקבוצות, והתפתח דיון ביסודות המתמטיקה. במאה ה-20 המשיכה המתמטיקה בהתפתחותה המהירה והושגו הישגים רבים, בהם פתירת רוב הבעיות שנכללו ב-23 הבעיות של הילברט. תחום הלוגיקה זכה להישגים בולטים במאה זו, ונולד תחום מתמטי חדש, מדעי המחשב. למרות כל ההישגים הללו, המתמטיקה רחוקה מלהיות מושלמת. מתמטיקאים עודם שוקדים על הוכחות למשפטים חדשים ופיתוח רעיונות מתמטיים מקוריים. לשם הדגמה, בבסיס הנתונים של כתב העת Mathematical Review, שנוסד ב-1940, היו בינואר 2006 מעל 1,900,000 מאמרים וספרים, תוך שכ-75 אלף נוספים אליו מדי שנה. רובן המוחלט של עבודות אלו עוסק במשפטים מתמטיים חדשים ובהוכחותיהם. השראה ואסתטיקה המתמטיקה דרושה לפתרון בעיות העוסקות בכמות, מבנה, מרחב או שינוי. בעיות כאלו נמצאו לראשונה במסחר, במדידת שטחים ומאוחר יותר באסטרונומיה; כיום, הן קיימות בכל המדעים, ואף בתוך המתמטיקה עצמה. הפיזיקאי ריצ'רד פיינמן המציא את ניסוח אינטגרלי המסלול של מכניקת הקוונטים באמצעות שילוב של טיעונים מתמטיים ותובנה פיזיקלית; כיום תורת המיתרים, תאוריה מדעית שעודה בתהליכי פיתוח ואשר מנסה לאחד את ארבעת כוחות היסוד של הטבע, מהווה השראה לפיתוח מתמטיקה חדשה (אדוארד ויטן, פיזיקאי שהוא מאבות תורת המיתרים, זכה במדליית פילדס, שהיא הפרס החשוב ביותר במתמטיקה). רעיונות מסוימים במתמטיקה משמשים אך ורק בתחום שהיווה השראה ליצירתם, אך לעתים רעיונות שנוצרו במקור על מנת לפתור בעיות בתחום מסוים מוכיחים את עצמם כשימושיים בתחומים רבים נוספים, והם מצטרפים לאוסף הכולל של הרעיונות המתמטיים. העובדה הלא-רגילה כי לעתים קרובות ניתן למצוא יישומים מעשיים אף לרעיונות המתמטיים ה"טהורים" ביותר היא מה שכינה הפיזיקאי יוג'ין ויגנר "היעילות הבלתי-הגיונית של המתמטיקה" במאמר משנת 1960. כמו ברוב תחומי המחקר, גם במתמטיקה נוצר צורך בהתמקצעות עקב הגידול המהיר בהיקף הידע בעידן המדעי. רוב המתמטיקאים בוחרים, לעתים כבר במהלך לימודי התואר הראשון, להתמקצע באחד מתתי-הענפים של המתמטיקה, ובפרט מתמטיקה עיונית או מתמטיקה שימושית. מספר תחומים במתמטיקה השתלבו עם תחומים חוץ-מתמטיים והפכו לתחומי מחקר בפני עצמם, ובכלל זה חקר ביצועים ומדעי המחשב. עבור העוסקים במתמטיקה, קיים לתחום זה פן אסתטי בלתי מבוטל. מתמטיקאים רבים מדברים על האלגנטיות של המתמטיקה, האסתטיקה העצמית והיופי הפנימי שבה. פשטות והכללה הם עקרונות אסתטיים מוערכים. לדידם, ישנו יופי בכל הוכחה פשוטה ואלגנטית, כגון ההוכחה בדרך השלילה של אוקלידס לקיום אינסוף מספרים ראשוניים, ואף בשיטה נומרית נאה אשר מאיצה חישובים, כגון התמרת פורייה מהירה. גודפרי הרולד הארדי טען בספרו "התנצלותו של מתמטיקאי" כי שיקולים אסתטיים אלו הם, כשלעצמם, סיבה מספקת לעיסוק במחקר במתמטיקה טהורה, ואתו מסכימים רבים מהמתמטיקאים. מתמטיקאים שואפים לעתים קרובות למצוא הוכחות אלגנטיות ככל האפשר למשפטים מתמטיים, תהליך אליו התייחס פאול ארדש כמציאת הוכחות מתוך "הספר בו אלוהים כתב את ההוכחות החביבות עליו". הפופולריות לה זוכים שעשועי מתמטיקה מעידה על ההנאה והעניין אשר רבים מוצאים בפתרון בעיות מתמטיות. סימון, שפה וריגורוזיות מרבית הסימונים המתמטיים שבשימוש כיום הומצאו רק במאה ה-16 ואילךEarliest Uses of Various Mathematical Symbols (Contains many further references). לפני כן, המתמטיקה נכתבה במלים ולא בסימנים - תהליך איטי שהגביל את היכולת המתמטית של בני אותן תקופות. לאונרד אוילר המציא, במאה ה-18, רבים מהסימנים שבשימוש כיום. הסימון המתמטי המודרני הופך את העיסוק במתמטיקה נוח ביותר למקצוענים, אך מתחילים מוצאים אותו מרתיע לעתים. הסימון המתמטי "דחוס" מאוד: ניתן להביע באמצעותו מידע רב מאוד תוך שימוש במספר מועט של סמלים. בדומה לתיווי מוזיקלי, גם לתיווי המתמטי המודרני תחביר מדויק ונוקשה, והוא מקודד מידע שיהיה קשה לכתבו בכל צורה אחרת. גם השפה המתמטית עשויה להיות קשה להבנה למתחילים. למילים כגון "או" יש משמעות מדויקת, ולעתים שונה, מבלשון היומיומית. בנוסף, מלים כגון "פתוח" ו"שדה" קיבלו משמעות מתמטית מיוחדת. הז'רגון המתמטי כולל מונחים טכניים חדשים רבים, כגון הומיאומורפיזם ואינטגרביליות. ישנה סיבה לכל הסימונים והמונחים המיוחדים: המתמטיקה דורשת דיוק רב בהרבה מלשון היום-יום. המתמטיקאים קוראים לרמת הדיוק הזו בשפה "ריגורוזיות". ריגורוזיוּ‏ת היא מרכיב יסודי בכל הוכחה מתמטית. המתמטיקאים מעוניינים שהמשפטים שהם מנסחים ינבעו מאקסיומות באמצעות הסקת מסקנות שיטתית. רק כך ניתן להימנע מ"משפטים" שגויים, המבוססים על אינטואיציה בלבד, שכמותם הופיעו רבים במהלך ההיסטוריה המתמטית. רמת הריגורוזיות המקובלת אצל המתמטיקאים השתנתה במשך ההיסטוריה. היוונים, שטיפלו בעיקר ביצורים גאומטריים קונקרטיים, דרשו טיעונים מפורטים. בתקופתו של אייזק ניוטון היה מקובל להשתמש בשיטות פחות קפדניות, וגם ההגדרות שנתנו ניוטון ולייבניץ למושגי היסוד של האנליזה, כמו הגבול של סדרה, לא היו מדוקדקים די הצורך בסטנדרטים מודרניים. אוגוסטן לואי קושי קבע שהמספר L ייקרא גבול של הסדרה \{ a_n \}_{n=1}^{\infty} , אם לכל מספר חיובי \varepsilon קיים מספר טבעי n0, כך שלכל מספר טבעי n הגדול ממנו, המרחק בין an ל-L קטן מ- \varepsilon . הגדרה זו אינה נסמכת על מושג האינסוף, על כל הבעיות הפילוסופיות שהוא עשוי לעורר, ומסתפקת בנוסחה מפותלת אך החלטית, שיש בה כמתים. בעיות מהותיות בהגדרת מושג הפונקציה, שהתעוררו בעיקר סביב עבודתו של פורייה, הובילו לתחייה המחודשת של ניתוח מדוקדק והוכחות פורמליות במאה ה-19. גם כיום, המתמטיקאים ממשיכים להתווכח בינם לבין עצמם בנוגע להוכחות מתמטיות באמצעות מחשב. חישובים בהיקף גדול קשים לאימות, ולכן יש הטוענים כי הוכחות כאלה אינן ריגורוזיוֹ‏ת מספיק Ivars Peterson, The Mathematical Tourist, Freeman, 1988, ISBN 0-7167-1953-3. p. 4 "A few complain that the computer program can't be verified properly," (in reference to the Haken-Apple proof of the Four Color Theorem).. בהשקפת העולם המסורתית, אקסיומות היו "אמיתות מובנות מאליהן", אך תפיסה זו היא בעייתית. במישור הפורמלי, אקסיומה היא שרשרת של סמלים, המקבלת משמעות רק בהקשר של נוסחאות הנגזרות ממערכת אקסיומטית. מטרתה של תוכנית הילברט הייתה לבסס את כל המתמטיקה על בסיס אקסיומטי מוצק, אך לפי משפטי האי שלמות של גדל בכל מערכת אקסיומטית חזקה מספיק קיימים משפטים שלא ניתן להוכיחם, ולכן אקסיומטיזציה כפי שהציע אותה הילברט אינה אפשרית. למרות זאת, לעתים קרובות מדברים על המתמטיקה, בכל הנוגע לתוכן הפורמלי שלה, כעל אקסיומטיזציה של תורת הקבוצות ותו לא - במובן שבו כל טענה מתמטית ניתנת לייצוג על ידי נוסחאות בתחום תורת הקבוצות Patrick Suppes, Axiomatic Set Theory, Dover, 1972, ISBN 0-486-61630-4. p. 1, "Among the many branches of modern mathematics set theory occupies a unique place: with a few rare exceptions the entities which are studied and analyzed in mathematics may be regarded as certain particular sets or classes of objects.". אחת מדרישות הריגורוזיות היא הסתמכות על דדוקציה ולא על אינדוקציה. בניגוד למדעי הטבע, בהם הסקת מסקנות מכמות גדולה של מקרים פרטיים אל הכלל מתקבלת כראייה מספקת לנכונותה של טענה, במתמטיקה נדרשות הוכחות ש"לוכדות את האינסוף" ולא רק מספר סופי של מספרים, גדול ככל שיהיה. דרישה זו יכולה להיראות קנטרנית, אך במהלך ההיסטוריה התברר שהיא הכרחית. לדוגמה, משפט המספרים הראשוניים, שמספק את הקירוב \ Li(x) = \int_2^x \frac{1}{\log(t)}dt למספר הראשוניים הקטנים מ-x. (היחס בין ערך זה לבין הפונקציה \ \frac{x}{\log(x)} , x מחולק בלוגריתם הטבעי שלו, שואף ל-1). הערכה זו מפריזה במספר הראשוניים לכל ערך שעבורו היא נבדקה, אך ג'ון אדנזור ליטלווד הראה שבשלב כלשהו הנוסחה תמעיט בכמות המספרים הראשוניים. משום כך השערות חשובות כמו המשפט האחרון של פרמה והשערת רימן נשארו פתוחות במשך שנים רבות (האחרונה עד היום), למרות שנמצאו להן ראיות, באמצעות מחשבי על, התקפות למספרים רבים. מקומה של המתמטיקה בין המדעים שמאל|ממוזער|200px|[[קרל פרידריך גאוס, הידוע כ"נסיך המתמטיקאים", כינה את המתמטיקה "מלכת המדעים"]] קרל פרידריך גאוס כינה את המתמטיקה "מלכת המדעים" . במקור הלטיני Regina Scientiarum, וגם בגרמנית (שפתו של גאוס) Königin der Wissenschaften, המילה המציינת "מדע" פירושה "תחום ידע", ואין ספק שמבחינה זו, המתמטיקה היא אכן מדע. אם נצמצם את הגדרתו של מדע כמתייחס לחקר העולם הגשמי בלבד (שבו עוסקים מדעי הטבע), אז מתמטיקה - או לפחות מתמטיקה טהורה - אינה מדע. פילוסופים רבים מאמינים כי המתמטיקה איננה ניתנת להפרכה, ולכן איננה תואמת את הגדרתו של קרל פופר למדע. פופר עצמו לעומת זאת טען כי "רוב התאוריות המתמטיות הן, כמו אלו של הפיזיקה והביולוגיה, מבוססות על השערות ודדוקציה; לכן, מתברר כי המתמטיקה הטהורה קרובה הרבה יותר משנדמה לנו למדעי הטבע, אשר השערותיהם מבוססות על ניחושים" . באוניברסיטאות רבות ניתן למצוא פקולטה בשם "מדעי הטבע ומתמטיקה", שם שמרמז ששני התחומים קשורים אך אינם חופפים. השקפה אחרת גורסת כי תחומים מדעיים מסוימים (כגון פיזיקה תאורטית) הם למעשה מתמטיקה עם אקסיומות שמטרתן להתאים אותה למציאות. הפיזיקאי התאורטי ג'ון זימן הציע כי המדע הוא "ידע ציבורי", ולכן המתמטיקה נכללת בתוכו . על כל פנים, למתמטיקה יש הרבה במשותף עם תחומים במדעים המדויקים. תפיסת המתמטיקה כשפת הפיזיקה, ואפילו כשפתו של אלוהים, היא עתיקה ושורשיה עוד ביוון העתיקה (האסכולה הפיתגוראית) ובתקופת הרנסאנס. גלילאו גליליי אמר: מתמטיקה נסיונית היא תחום שחשיבותו הולכת וגדלה, וחישובים והדמיות נעשים כלים חשובים יותר ויותר הן במדעים והן במתמטיקה, מה שמחליש מעט, ביחס לענף זה של המתמטיקה, את הטענה כי המתמטיקה אינה משתמשת בשיטה המדעית. בספרו A New Kind of Science (2002)‎ טוען סטיבן וולפרם כי מתמטיקה נסיונית ראויה למחקר אמפירי כתחום מדעי בפני עצמו. דעותיהם של המתמטיקאים בעניין זה הן מגוונות. יש הסוברים כי סיווג המתמטיקה כמדע היא המעטה בערכה של האסתטיקה שלה ושל ההיסטוריה שלה כאחת משבע האמנויות החופשיות; אחרים טוענים כי התעלמות מהקשר של המתמטיקה למדעים היא התעלמות מהעובדה כי שימושי המתמטיקה במדע ובהנדסה גרמו להתקדמות רבה במתמטיקה עצמה. בבתי ספר תיכוניים, מעמדה של המתמטיקה כיום דומה לזה של הלטינית במאה ה-19. מקצוע זה נחשב לאחד המקצועות הקשים, ולאחד מהשנואים על חלק התלמידים. למרות זאת, שליטה במתמטיקה חשובה לכל הלומדים תחומים "ריאליים", שכן היא מהווה את אחד הכלים הבסיסיים שבהם משתמשים בתחומים אלו. פרק החשיבה הכמותית בבחינה הפסיכומטרית בוחן מיומנות מתמטית, ומחזק את חשיבותם של לימודי המתמטיקה לכל הרוצה להמשיך בלימודים באוניברסיטה. פילוסופיה של המתמטיקה ממוזער|250px|שמאל|משולש על [[משטח (טופולוגיה)|משטח בגאומטריה היפרבולית. פיתוח הגאומטריה הלא אוקלידית העקבית במאה ה-19 הדגיש את חשיבותן של השימוש באקסיומות כנגד החשיבה האינטואיטיבית, ובכך היווה ראיה בעד גישת הפורמליזם המתמטי.]] הפילוסופיה של המתמטיקה היא ענף בפילוסופיה שמטרתו הבהרת מהותה של המתמטיקה. הוא נועד לענות על שאלות כמו: האם למתמטיקה תקפות אונברסלית או שהיא תלויה בחשיבה האנושית, עד כמה המשפטים המתמטיים תקפים במציאות הגשמית, האם המתמטיקה היא תגלית או המצאה, מדוע המתמטיקה כה שימושית בתיאור היקום וכיוצא בזאת. המושגים והמשפטים במתמטיקה אינם מתאימים בהכרח לעצמים בעולם הגשמי. אמנם, קיימת התאמה מסוימת, ולמרות שמתמטיקאים עשויים לבחור אקסיומות וטענות הנראות הגיוניות ואינטואיטיביות, אין זה נחוץ שההנחות הבסיסיות במסגרת מערכת אקסיומטית יהיו נכונות במובן נסיוני או פיזיקלי. מכאן, למרות שמערכות אקסיומטיות רבות נגזרות מתפיסתנו ומניסויים, הן אינן תלויות בהם. לדוגמה, נוכל לומר כי את המושג הפיזיקלי של שני תפוחים ניתן להסביר באמצעות המודל המתמטי של המספרים הטבעיים - המספר 2. בעוד הדימוי של ההגדרות האקסיומטיות של המספרים הטבעיים כאוספים של תפוחים הינו שימושי לצורכי הוראה, ההגדרה עצמה אינה תלויה או נגזרת מגופים גשמיים כלשהם. אף על פי כן, המתמטיקה היא עדיין כלי שימושי בפתרון בעיות ממשיות. שאלת תקפותה של המתמטיקה העסיקה הוגים רבים בכל הזמנים. היו שסברו שהמתמטיקה קיימת באותה מידה בה קיימים עצמים מוחשיים, ולפיכך היא מתגלה, ואילו אחרים טענו שהמתמטיקה נבנתה על ידי האדם, ולפיכך היא מומצאת. נושא זה הוא גרעין המחלוקת בין האסכולות בפילוסופיה של המתמטיקה: *על פי הפלאטוניזם המתמטי, או הריאליזם המתמטי, הישויות המתמטיות קיימות באופן ממשי, והאדם רק מגלה אותן, כפי שהיה עושה ככל הנראה כל יצור תבוני אחר. השאלה הגדולה שמופנת לתומכי אסכולה זו היא איפה הישויות קיימות, ואיך ניתן למצוא אותן. בין התומכים המפורסמים בפלאטוניזם: הפילוסוף אפלטון והמתמטיקאים פאול ארדש וקורט גדל. *הפורמליזם בבסיסו טוען שהמתמטיקה היא למעשה אוסף סמלים ופעולות שניתן לבצע בהם, על פי "כללי משחק" שנקבעו מראש, וללא כל משמעות מעבר לכך. גרסה מאוחרת יותר וקיצונית פחות של הפורמליזם היא הדדוקטיביזם, על פיה המתמטיקה אמיתית אם האקסיומות אמיתיות, אך ניתן לבנות גם מתמטיקה בעזרת אקסיומות "לא אמיתיות". ראייה לטובת אסכולה זו היא הגאומטריה הלא אוקלידית, גאומטריה שונה מזו המקובלת ולא אינטואיטיבית אך עקבית, שבמסגרתה אפשר להגיע לתכונות שונות מבגאומטריה האוקלידית הרגילה. בעקבות זאת המתמטיקאי הפורמליסט דויד הילברט ניסה לבנות את המתמטיקה על ידי ניסוח מוקפד של כלליה והצרנתה המוחלטת (הפיכתה לאוסף סמלים במסגרת המערכת), אך תוכנית זו נכשלה עקב משפטי אי השלמות של גדל, על פיהם המושגים "נכון" ו"בר הוכחה" במתמטיקה לא שווים, מה שפגע אנושות בפורמליזם. *הלוגיציזם מבוסס על הסברה שהמתמטיקה נובעת ישירות מהלוגיקה. במידה רבה זהו פיתוח של הפלאטוניזם. מייסד הלוגיציזם, גוטלוב פרגה, ניסה לבנות את האריתמטיקה מהלוגיקה, אך בבנייתו התגלתה סתירה, הידועה בתור הפרדוקס של ראסל. הוגה הפרדוקס ברטרנד ראסל ואלפרד נורת' וייטהד פיתחו בנייה חדשה של המתמטיקה, אך מסובכת יותר ולא לחלוטין נגזרת מהלוגיקה. *האינטואיציוניזם היא האסכולה הקיצונית ביותר מבחינת דרישותיה. על פי אסכולה זו, ניתן לקבל את קיומו של עצם מתמטי רק אם ניתן לבנותו בצורה ברורה. לויצן אגברטוס יאן בראואר בנה את הלוגיקה האינטואיציסטית, ששונה מאוד מהלוגיקה הרגילה. הבעיה המרכזית באינטואיציוניזם היא שהוא דורש לפסול חלק גדול מהמתמטיקה, לדוגמה את כל ההוכחות בדרך השלילה (האינטואיציוניזם אינו מקבל את כלל השלישי מן הנמנע, שלפיו שלילת אי נכונותו של משפט שווה להוכחתו). *על פי תאוריות השכל המוגשם, המתמטיקה נמצאת רק במוח האנושי ונבנית על ידו. *אסכולת הקונסטרוקטיביות חברתית או ריאליזם חברתי מניחה שהמתמטיקה, כמו המדע, היא תוצר של מצבים תרבותיים, ומשתנה בהתאם לנסיון האמפירי ולאופנות החולפות. שאלה אחרת היא מדוע המתמטיקה פועלת, ותורמת כל כך למדעי הטבע בפרט ולתיאור העולם בכלל. ניסח זאת אלברט איינשטיין: "כיצד ייתכן כי המתמטיקה, שהיא אחרי הכל תוצר של החשיבה האנושית ואינה תלויה בהתנסות, מתאימה בצורה כל מופלאה לתאר את המציאות?"* . שאלה זו הועלתה גם במאמרו המפורסם של יוג'ין ויגנר, "היעילות הבלתי סבירה של המתמטיקה במדעי הטבע". אחת הטענות שהיא שבמתמטיקה קיים מעין-אמפיריציזם, כלומר שהיא במידה מסוימת תלויה בהתנסות. תשובתו של איינשטיין עצמו הייתה: "במידה שחוקי המתמטיקה מתייחסים למציאות, הם אינם ודאיים; ובמידה שהם ודאיים, הם אינם מתייחסים למציאות"- דווקא היותה יציר המוח האנושי הופך אותה לודאית אף יותר מהמדע ולבסיס מוצק עבורו. נושאים נוספים בפילוסופיה של המתמטיקה: האתיקה של העיסוק בה בהתחשב בשימושיה הצבאיים (הצפנה, בניית פצצות), האסתטיקה של המתמטיקה (ספר חשוב בנושא זה הוא התנצלותו של מתמטיקאי) ועוד. ענפי המתמטיקה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|[[חשבונייה, כלי חישוב פשוט שנמצא בשימוש מאז העת העתיקה.]] כאמור לעיל, התחומים העיקריים במתמטיקה הופיעו כתוצאה מהצורך לבצע חישובים במסחר, להבין את היחסים בין מספרים, למדוד אדמה ולחזות אירועים אסטרונומיים. ארבעת הצרכים הראשוניים האלו מחלקים באופן גס את המתמטיקה לחקר של כמות, מבנה, מרחב ושינוי (אריתמטיקה, אלגברה, גאומטריה ואנליזה, בהתאמה). בנוסף לתחומים אלו, ישנן חלוקות-משנה המיועדות לחקר יסודות המתמטיקה (לוגיקה מתמטית ותורת הקבוצות), לשימושים של המתמטיקה במדעים השונים, ולאחרונה למחקר הריגורוזי באי-ודאות. כמות חקר ה'כמות' מתחיל עם מספרים: ראשית, המספרים הטבעיים והשלמים והפעולות הבסיסיות שניתן לבצע עליהם, אשר מאופיינות באמצעות האריתמטיקה. בהמשך, התכונות המורכבות יותר של המספרים השלמים נלמדות בתורת המספרים, אשר ממנה נובעות תוצאות חשובות כגון המשפט האחרון של פרמה. לאחר פיתוח נוסף של מערכת המספרים, ניתן לראות כי המספרים השלמים הם תת-קבוצה של המספרים הרציונלים ("שברים"). אלה, בתורם, מהווים חלק מקבוצת המספרים הממשיים, המשמשים לייצוג כמויות רציפות. את המספרים הממשיים ניתן להכליל למספרים מרוכבים, וזהו צעד ראשון בהיררכיה של מספרים אשר ניתן להמשיך אותה עם קווטרניונים ואוקטוניונים. עיון במספרים הטבעיים מניב גם את הסודרים האינסופיים, שנותנים תוקף למושג של ספירה לאינסוף. תחום מחקר נוסף הינו גודל, אשר מוביל לעוצמות ולתפיסה אחרת של האינסוף: מספרי "אלף", המאפשרים השוואה בעלת משמעות בין הגדלים של קבוצות אינסופיות. : מבנה עצמים מתמטיים רבים, כגון קבוצות של מספרים ושל פונקציות, הם בעלי מבנה פנימי. את תכונות המבנה שלהם חוקרים באמצעות התבוננות בחבורות, חוגים, שדות ומבנים מופשטים נוספים, שהם עצמים מתמטיים בפני עצמם. זהו תחום האלגברה המופשטת. מושג חשוב בתחום זה הוא וקטורים, אשר ניתן להכלילם למרחב וקטורי וללמוד אותם במסגרת האלגברה הלינארית. מושג הווקטור משלב בתוכו שלושה מהתחומים היסודיים במתמטיקה: כמות, מבנה ומרחב. אנליזה וקטורית מוסיפה את התחום היסודי הרביעי, שינוי. באמצעות חשבון טנזורים נחקרות סימטריות והתנהגותם של וקטורים תחת סיבובים. מספר שאלות עתיקות על בנייה בסרגל ומחוגה נפתרו לבסוף בתורת גלואה. : מרחב שמאל|ממוזער|220px|איורי גופים גאומטריים, מתוך [[ציקלופדיית צ'יימברס]] לימוד ה'מרחב' התחיל בגאומטריה - בפרט, גאומטריה אוקלידית. טריגונומטריה משלבת מרחב ומספרים. המחקר המודרני במרחב מכליל את הרעיונות האלה לגאומטריה מרובת-ממדים, גאומטריות לא-אוקלידיות (שלהן תפקיד מרכזי בתורת היחסות הכללית) וטופולוגיה. כמות ומרחב משתלבים באמצעות גאומטריה אנליטית, גאומטריה דיפרנציאלית וגאומטריה אלגברית. בתחום הגאומטריה הדיפרנציאלית, אשר שמה דגש על מערכות צירים, חלקות וכיוון, נמצא את המושגים של אגד סיבים ואנליזה על יריעות. בגאומטריה אלגברית מתוארים העצמים הגאומטריים כקבוצת הפתרונות של משוואות פולינומיות, ובכך משתלבים מושגי הכמות והמרחב, וכן נחקרות חבורות טופולוגיות, אשר משלבות מבנה ומרחב. חבורות לי משמשות לחקר מרחב, מבנה ושינוי. טופולוגיה, על תתי-הענפים שלה, הייתה כנראה תחום ההתפתחות הגדול ביותר במאה ה-20, וכוללת את השערת פואנקרה ואת משפט ארבעת הצבעים, שהוכח בעזרת מחשב ונכונותו לא אומתה בידי אדם. : שינוי תיאור והבנת שינוי הוא צורך נפוץ במדעי הטבע, וחשבון אינפיניטסימלי פותח ככלי רב-עוצמה לחקירתו. המושג העיקרי המשמש לתיאור מנה משתנית הוא הפונקציה. המחקר הריגורוזי במספרים הממשיים ובפונקציות המקבלות ערכים ממשיים נקרא אנליזה ממשית, והתחום המקביל החוקר פונקציות של מספרים מרוכבים נקרא אנליזה מרוכבת. השערת רימן, אחת מהשאלות הפתוחות היסודיות ביותר במתמטיקה, נובעת מהאנליזה המרוכבת. אנליזה פונקציונלית מתמקדת במרחבי פונקציות, בדרך כלל בעלי אינסוף ממדים. אחד מהשימושים הרבים של האנליזה הפונקציונלית הוא במכניקת הקוונטים. בפתרון בעיות רבות ניתן להיעזר בקשרים בין כמות לבין קצב השינוי שלה, וקשרים אלה נלמדים בתחום המשוואות הדיפרנציאליות. תופעות רבות בטבע ניתנות לתיאור באמצעות מערכות דינמיות; תורת הכאוס חוקרת בצורה מדויקת את הצורה שבה רבות ממערכות אלה פועלות בצורה בלתי ניתנת לחיזוי אך עדיין דטרמיניסטית. אנליזה נומרית חוקרת שיטות חישוב שונות לפתרון יעיל של קשת רחבה של בעיות חישוביות שאין להן פתרון אנליטי; היא כוללת את המחקר בשגיאות עיגול ומקורות אחרים לשגיאות בחישוב. יסודות ופילוסופיה על מנת להסביר את יסודות המתמטיקה פותחו תחומי הלוגיקה המתמטית ותורת הקבוצות, וכן תורת הקטגוריות שעדיין בשלבי פיתוח. "משבר היסודות" הוא הכינוי שניתן בתחילת המאה ה-20 לחיפוש אחר יסודות מתאימים למתמטיקה, הוא תופעה מתמשכת, המומחשת על ידי מספר מחלוקות כגון המחלוקת על תורת קנטור, מחלוקת בראואר-הילברט ומחלוקת בישופ-קייזלר. לוגיקה מתמטית מתייחסת לקביעת המתמטיקה על מסגרת אקסיומטית קשיחה, וחקר התוצאות של מסגרת כזו. ניתן למצוא בה את משפט האי שלמות השני של גדל, אולי התוצאה המפורסמת ביותר בלוגיקה, אשר מרמזת (בצורה בלתי פורמלית) על כך שכל מערכת פורמלית המכילה אריתמטיקה בסיסית, אם היא חזקה מספיק (כלומר, כל המשפטים שניתן להוכיחם הם נכונים) אזי היא בהכרח בלתי שלמה (כלומר, ישנם משפטים נכונים שלא ניתן להוכיחם במסגרת אותה מערכת). גדל הראה כיצד לבנות, בהינתן אוסף של אקסיומות בתורת המספרים, טענה פורמלית שהיא נכונה במספרים הטבעיים, אך אינה נובעת מהאקסיומות הנתונות. מכאן, שום מערכת פורמלית אינה אקסיומטיזציה אמיתית של תורת המספרים במלואה. לוגיקה מודרנית מחולקת לתורת הרקורסיה, תורת המודלים ותורת ההוכחות, והיא בעלת יחסים הדוקים עם מדעי המחשב התאורטיים. : מתמטיקה דיסקרטית מתמטיקה דיסקרטית (או מתמטיקה בדידה) תחום רחב של המתמטיקה העוסק בחקר מבנים מתמטיים בדידים באופיים (להבדיל מהאנליזה המתמטית, המרבה לעסוק במבנים מתמטיים רציפים). העצמים הנחקרים במסגרת המתמטיקה הבדידה הם, רובם ככולם, קבוצות בנות מנייה. מתמטיקה בדידה זוכה לפופולריות גוברת מאז החצי השני של המאה העשרים, בזכות שימושיה במדעי המחשב: מחשב ספרתי (להבדיל ממחשב אנלוגי) פועל בצורה בדידה, צעד אחר צעד ובעזרת יחידות בדידות, ולכן למתמטיקה בדידה רלוונטיות גבוהה ליסודות התאורטיים של אופן פעולתו. ענפים עיקריים הנכללים במסגרת הרחבה של המתמטיקה הבדידה הם: קומבינטוריקה, תורת הגרפים, אלגוריתמיקה ואלגברה בוליאנית. : מדעי המחשב מדעי המחשב התאורטיים כוללים תחומים מתמטיים אחדים בעלי רלוונטיות גבוהה להבנת מהותם ואופן פעולתם של מחשבים, ובהם תורת החישוביות, תורת הסיבוכיות החישובית ותורת האינפורמציה. תורת החישוביות חוקרת את גבולותיהם של מודלים תאורטיים שונים של המחשב, ובכלל זה המודל העוצמתי ביותר הידוע כיום - מכונת טיורינג. תורת הסיבוכיות חוקרת את המשאבים הנחוצים לפתרון בעיות; חלק מהבעיות, למרות שתאורטית ניתן לפתור אותן באמצעות מחשב, דורשות זמן ריצה וזיכרון כה רבים, שפתרונן עתיד להישאר בלתי-ישים, אפילו בהתחשב בהתקדמות המהירה של פיתוח החומרה. לבסוף, תורת האינפורמציה עוסקת בכמות הנתונים שניתן לאחסן על אמצעי-אחסון מסוים, ובמושגים כגון דחיסת נתונים ואנטרופיה. כתחום חדש יחסית, במדעי המחשב קיימות בעיות פתוחות מהותיות רבות. המפורסמת מתוכן היא האם P=NP. : בסיס תאורטי למחקר במדעי החברה והניהול ובמדעי החיים מראשית ימיה שימשה המתמטיקה לפתרון בעיות בעולם הממשי, במקביל להתפתחותה העיונית, כמדע העומד בפני עצמו. לאורך הדורות בלט השימוש במתמטיקה לפתרון בעיות בפיזיקה. בעת החדשה, ובפרט במאה העשרים התפתחו ענפי מתמטיקה אחדים המספקים ביסוס מתמטי לפעילויות שההיבטים המעשיים שלהם נחקרים במסגרת מדעי החברה (כלכלה, ניהול) ומדעי החיים (ביולוגיה, רפואה). סטטיסטיקה עושה שימוש בכלים של תורת ההסתברות ומאפשרת תיאור, ניתוח וחיזוי של תופעות שבהן המקרה משחק תפקיד. רוב הניסויים, הסקרים והתצפיות דורשים שימוש מושכל בסטטיסטיקה. חקר ביצועים הוא תחום יישומי נוסף של המתמטיקה המאפשר מציאת פתרונות אופטימליים לבעיות עם משאבים מוגבלים, או החלטות מיטביות בהתאם למידע הקיים. תורת המשחקים משמשת לניתוח מצבי תחרות ועימות. : שעשועי מתמטיקה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|המשחק המתמטי "[[מגדלי האנוי". מטרת המשחק היא להעביר את כל הדיסקיות למוט אחר, תחת שני החוקים הללו: מותר להזיז רק דיסקית אחת בכל פעם - כלומר להוציאה מהמוט שבו היא נמצאת, ולהשחיל אותה על מוט אחר; ואסור להניח דיסקית על דיסקית שקטנה ממנה.]] שעשועי מתמטיקה הם משחקים, חידות, וקסמים המבוססים על מתמטיקה, וכן נושאים במתמטיקה שאינם דורשים ידע רב ויש בהם מן השעשוע. תחום שעשועי המתמטיקה זכה לדחיפה גדולה במאה ה-19 בזכות פעילותם של החידונאים הגדולים סם לויד והנרי ארנסט דודני. במאה ה-20 התקדם ענף שעשועי המתמטיקה המודרני במידה רבה בזכות פרסום טור בשם "Mathematical Games" (משחקים מתמטיים) על ידי מרטין גרדנר בירחון סיינטיפיק אמריקן. הטור כלל כתבות על נושאים רחבים שעד אז לא נחשבו כמתמטיים, כגון יצירותיו האמנותיות של מ. ק. אשר, פלקסגונים (צורות הנוצרות מקיפולי נייר), קסמים מתמטיים ועוד. ספרות שעשועי המתמטיקה עוסקת היום במגוון רחב של נושאים הכוללים: *חידות מתחומים שונים: חידות מספרים, חידות גאומטריות, חידות לוגיות, משחקי לוח מבוססי מחשבה. *נושאים הקושרים מתמטיקה לאמנות כגון: ריצופים, חידות חיתוך והרכבה, אוריגמי מודולרי. *נושאים הקושרים מתמטיקה למדעי המחשב כגון: פרקטלים, חידות הקשורות להצפנה, ואוטומטים תאיים. לקריאה נוספת * * * * * * * * * * * James R. Newman (ed.), The World of Mathematics, Dover Publications. * Philip J. Davis, Reuben Hersh, Elena Anne Marchisotto, The Mathematical Experience, Study Edition, Birkhäuser Boston, 1995. * by A. D. Aleksandrov, A. N. Kolmogorov, M. A. Lavrent'ev, Mathematics: Its Content, Methods and Meaning קישורים חיצוניים * * ארכיון ההיסטוריה של המתמטיקה של MacTutor, מקור מידע על עקרונות מתמטיים, תולדות המתמטיקה ומתמטיקאים * Mathworld - אנציקלופדיה מקיפה למתמטיקה * MathDaily - אנציקלופדיה לנושאים שונים במתמטיקה * גיל קלעי ונתי ליניאל, אבני-דרך בתולדות המתמטיקה * לא מדויק - בלוג מתמטי עברי מאת גדי אלכסנדרוביץ' * אלף אפס - מאמרים ושעשועי מתמטיקה הערות שוליים * קטגוריה:מדע וטכנולוגיה * מתמטיקה מתמטיקה